


Coffin Dance

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Card Games, Dimension Travel, Dominaria (Magic: The Gathering), Evil, Fantasy, Gen, Invasion, Kings & Queens, Magic, Medical Examination, Meta, Mind Control, Necromancy, Parallel Universes, Poetry, Power Dynamics, Rivalry, Science Fiction, Shapeshifting, Witches, Wizards, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on the Coffin Queen and her conflicts with competing forces on Rath and Dominaria.
Kudos: 1





	Coffin Dance

Coffin Dance

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=4642>

Summary:

A poem based on the Coffin Queen and her conflicts with competing forces on Rath and Dominaria.

* * *

The tempest produced storied vintage  
A furnace of red mana, since vacated, yet waiting  
An evincar who would remaster and stoke the fires of apocalypse  
Then, souls deviating the web burned, trapped between the worlds, between Rath and Dominaria  
Closed between wrath and Dominia  
Bodies stretched like wisps of congealed blackness evaporating away  
From the fine, brown umbilicus of reality  
Without definite shape  
Shadows of narrower evasion evading the Stronghold’s domineering shadow  
  
But there was she, the lithe wizard-witch  
Seducing the dead with her strange multi-armed dance, heedless of oaths they swore in life  
That unsettled bones from sulfurous springs  
While the Shapestealer disregarded her, absorbed in his poisonous research and inhumane experiments  
Inveterately believing the plague god’s promises of power  
No lich was she, white youth undecomposed  
Her movements enticed one miserable wretch after another to a macabre waltz  
Until the undead queen became bored of her toys or they found new owners  
Summarily dumped, railing, into the railing carrion-sludge  
  
The Rathi overlay  
Fresh corpses to pluck, able-bodied rather than skeletal  
Yet to her displeasure, mouldable as flowstone to incipient psychic weavings  
Perversion by the reticulating traitor king


End file.
